Electrical switching mechanisms for medium to high voltage applications are designed to be highly insulated. Insulation can be accomplished by creating large air gaps or by using insulating materials, such as oil or SF6. As devices are made smaller or electrical surfaces are brought closer together, it can be extremely challenging to design and manufacture a safe and small electrical switching mechanism.